


The Nothing

by hena134



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hena134/pseuds/hena134
Summary: ***Euron Greyjoy x reader (healer)NSFW GIFsthunderstorm f*ck cause rrrr storm boat smex***
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Nothing

It was a well known fact- only an ironborn woman could become an Iron lord’s rock wife. Any other woman they’d take on as more favored bedwarmers would be nothing but concubines, their children having hardly any claim other than a name, the women themselves bearing little more to being a simple slave, another trophy kidnapped at a raid. Salt wives. And thus it was curious to you exactly what Euron had in his mind when he declared he’s planning to approach Cersei with a marriage proposal…  
  


You ended up on Euron’s dear lady-ship simply by luck, and a little personal charm. You spent most of your life roaming around the iron islands and the Riverlands as a healer, something you were taught by the woman who took you in as a baby. She was long gone, and you looked for adventures alone by wandering from place to place, giving comfort to the sick and dying. But it was not the healing that kept you at it… it was the death. You enjoyed it. You liked the way it smelled. You loved a bloodied battlefield. You loved screams of men in agony, guts all over the place, blood gushing left and right onto your dress and neck. Something about fragility of life and how much power a killer has breathed life into you. And so it was no wonder that when on a stormy night a certain Greyjoy rolled into the tavern you were taking a refuge at till the dusk he had you the moment you saw the blood dripping off of him onto the dusty floor. He had madness in his eyes, blood on his hands, and death on his breath. An offer of help, a small conversation… he was insane, but knew quality when he saw it. And to him, you were something exceptional. He could sense you devouring the metallic smell of blood on him as you patched his wounds (shallow ones, but an excuse enough to get the thrill of getting to speak with him). He sensed the very same bloodlust on you, the only thing stopping you from rampaging with a sword and spilling guts being the female build… but your mind was something he craved for. A woman to comfort him, a woman not terrified of bloodshed, a woman hungry for a man that would be as violent in battle as he’d be gentle in the bedsheets smeared with death of your enemies. And so, without hesitation, despite several previous maidens jumping off-board to their deaths in despair of not willing to watch the murders any longer, he offered to take you with him. And gladly have you accepted. Either way, death and rape awaited at every corner in this cruel and beautiful world, and here at least you’d have a little more entertainment.

But to your surprise you were well taken care of. No man dared disrespect you, nor pay you much attention. You were left all to yourself to spend your days as you pleased onboard, merely asked for medical assistance here and there. And in the evenings you’d entertain your lord… oh, how he enjoyed your voice. You weren’t very talkative in general, quite opposite of him, but you spoke silently and gently. Rarely enraged, your tone was music to him. What made you even more curious was that he did not lay with you only until several days after he has taken you onto the Silence. When you questioned him, he explained that he wanted to feel connected to you, rather than just having another whore to release into. You were surprised to hear that from him, and thought he was mocking you, but at the same time you knew he was human… a crazy, mad, insane to the bone fuck, but human. And maybe somewhere between all that killing and raiding and commanding he also needed someone to feel calm with. You were special and dear to him, because you were everything he wanted; calm, silent, with a bloodlust, and a demand for mutual respect. Oh, how he adored it when you’d kneel in front of him as he’d sit on the bed after a good fight, take off his shoes, clean him, and give him a good, hard love.

So when he wrecked the Pyke and declared himself the king, your heart sank a little upon the declaration he’s going to propose to Cersei. You remained in your cabin for his audition with the Queen, and couldn’t help but to feel disturbed at the idea that he so promptly dumped the concept onto you and left for King’s Landing. You could see the tall towers from the window of the cabin and wondered what is going on. Will he just leave you? Well, what to expect. He was crazy and unreliable and mad and hateful and beautiful and powerful and amazing… You hadn’t expectations of him or of your relationship. There was some kind of platonic love there, although you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. There was chemistry, but was this enough? Would you simply become a salt wife now? A basic concubine? Would he keep you a secret? Or would he strangle you to death tonight during a lustful rampage? Clouds started to roll in and the dawn covered the skies, thunder rumbling angrily in the distance. The fleet was swaying back and forth and the way the sea was kissing the sturdy boards of the ships reminded you of the more gentle nights you had with Euron… they weren’t always rough and dominant. Sometimes he’d wrap his arms around you and put care into every single thrust, watching you moan with his wild eyes, the claws you’d dig into his chest and neck making him feel the same power as taking a life. You two found so many similarities between death and lovemaking… Death was same as a peak of a good fuck. Nothing existed. For that very moment, when he’d release into your pulsating body, everything stopped and nothing breathed. You spaced out as you watched the greys, navies and blacks dance between the sky and water below, suddenly alerted by a group of heavy footsteps. 

“We’re sailing out the moment the storm ends. We will hunt down my niece and nephew, and their whore of a queen, and destroy them.” 

You had no idea what was going on at this point, other than obviously he was on a full hound-hunt for Yara and Theon, and now also dragons, but it didn’t matter. As long as he’d still want you with him, you’d follow him to the end of the world just to continue watching the blood flow, the drowned god take lives and bring them to you on his clothing and skin. You raised from the chair and stood up next to the desk as you heard Euron approach the door. It flew open, and before you could even see and judge his facial expression his chest was already slammed against your own, his mouth hungrily running from your lips to your neck. He pushed you onto the narrow desk, your hips on the hard board and back against the wall, knees at his ribs as he continued to run his hand all over your shoulders, waist and chest as the other slowly crept up your dress and to your knee. While you always loved it when he’d charge at you like a hungry mad dog, you were too anxious to just go along with it and he quickly realized it. He pulled his face away from your neck and looked at you with a mild concern.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I just can’t keep it off my mind…” “Keep what off your mind, the audition?”

“Yes… I’m sorry, I know it’s none of my concern and-”

“You don’t need to worry about it, (Y/N). Have you not realized yet that you are going to be my queen?” Euron said to you in the quietest whisper you ever heard him let out. You looked at him in surprise. You had no idea, it never even crossed your mind… no, he had to be mocking you.

“I don’t understand my lord…” you told him directly. There was no need for formalities between you, but you liked calling him that. You enjoyed him being your lord, you loved respect him and showing it to him daily.

“(Y/N), you’re an ironborn. If you become my wife even after her, that will still make you my rock wife.” he began to explain, giving you space to sit on the desk more comfortably. He stood in front of you, with his palms lightly resting on your waist. You looked at him with confusion, waiting to hear more.

“I want you to be my rock wife. Not only to put her out of power, but also because I need you and I know that you will make a good queen for me. It seems they have all forgotten the rules, or think I do not follow them because I killed Balon. If I marry her she will be nothing but a salt wife, and you, as an ironborn, and my rock wife, will be my rightful queen, way above her. And as soon as you are there, we can rid of them completely; nor her, nor Jamie’s bastards will have any claim to the throne. You aren’t only a part of a plan, you are my love and my rock. You will be my Iron Queen.”

You were trying to think of what to tell him… You weren’t really all that crazy for being a ruler, but at the same time you imagined that he wouldn’t have much need for your politics, barely a good manner, charisma and support. Thankfully, a loud thunder came down crushing into the silence, startling you out of your thinking. You jumped slightly, Euron smirking at your sudden grasp on his hands. You looked at the window, letting out a heavy breath and looked back at him with a smile. Whatever he needed, you will be. Be it a slave or a queen. You felt at ease knowing that you were his chosen. You never expected it. This whole adventure was only but that to you, and while something was between you and Euron you thought of it as a simple passing lust. But here he was, both hands pressing your neck against the wall with a slight force, his lips, dry from the wind, on top of yours… His wide hips were inbetween your legs again, harshly forcing them apart more than was comfortable for you.

With one hand still on your neck, the other one began traveling down and inside your dress. Euron’s fingers brushed the skin on your inner thigh gently, until they met the fabric of your undergarment. You closed your eyes and let out a moan as he watched you helplessly indulge into his touch. 

“My king… I am yours…” you moaned silently through his grip. He smiled and began finding his way to the bare skin between your legs. He was tormentingly slow, almost torturing you with the teasing. You couldn’t help it anymore and grabbed the arm on your throat with both hands, thrusting your hips forward to reach his fingers. Euron’s smile grew wider as he pulled away from you, holding you back by your neck, being surprisingly gentle but strong enough to keep you in place. He liked to fuck you on that desk, but not this time… You looked at him, your fingers still wrapped around his wrist, longing in your eyes. Why is he teasing so much.

“My love is thirsty I see… You’re very hasty tonight…” he said, curious to your reaction. But you just sat on the desk, in so much fever you couldn’t even beg him anymore to come back and fingerfuck you. Realizing he might have pushed you too far to the edge with the foreplay he released his grip off your neck and cupped your face, gently running his tongue across your lower lip. Euron pulled away, presenting you his hand to help you off the table and swooned you onto the bed. You fell back helplessly, holding your arms up, hoping he’d fall into them but he was really controlling himself. Then you understood… after having to monkey around the court, pretend to be submissive and pledge loyalty, he needed to unload. He needed to get dominant. And you knew very well how to give in… you let your hands rest above your head as he climbed between your knees. He already lost his shirt somewhere on the way to the bed, leaving him only in his loose breachers. You didn’t even realize when he became hard, the pronounced desire clearly shaped in the fabric. You still hoped for those strong fingers in you, but daren’t ask for it… it was his time, a moment for him to take you as he wished, and your job here was to make your lust for the king known. You were already dripping wet from him running his fingers up and down your inner thigh back on the desk, and your parts were throbbing for his thick cock. 

“Do you like this dress?” he paused all movement and asked out of nowhere with a questioning expression on his face.

You snapped out of the trance for a moment. What did the dress you had on had to do with anything? What in the seven hells…

“What…?” you leaned up, supporting yourself on your elbows, your lord still prominently prodding you with his hardness between your legs, your face hazy and confused.

It took not even a second for his rock-like hands to grab the fabric and rip it open in one tug. 

“Nevermind.” he gasped hastily and threw his mouth onto your chest. Your arched back, your moans accompanied by an even louder thunder. The ship began to rock steadily as Euron’s hands got lost all over your bare body. Soon enough your undergarments were gone as were his pants. With no warning other than another vicious smile and a look dead into your eyes, the drowned god thursted into you. He entered you easily, but you still felt the extreme pressure from his size spreading you with every milimeter he moved more in. He was fast at it, but it felt like a lifetime.   
  


You couldn’t even make a noise as he started to slam in and out of you, his hands having a strong grip on your thighs. Oh, how many bruises you’d randomly find the the bath, perfectly distanced, round, purple marks somewhere on your knees… somewhere on your behind… somewhere on your inner thigh. You liked to press on them when you were bored, to remember how good his monsterours grip felt on you when he had his way with you. 

You couldn’t help but to grab and press your breasts as he continued violently tugging on your legs and swaying in and out of you. But there was only so much fucking both of you could do before you started to long for more intimacy… As the ship rocked visibly harder and lightnings struck outside, shining through the windows into your softly lighted cabin, Euron pulled you up to himself- all he needed was one arm, the other still in control of your flesh. You wrapped your arm around his neck, pressing your forehead against his. You lifted yourself on your other arm as you started to grind hips on his member. He loved how you’d look him right in the eyes fearlessly while giving him all that pleasure… it drove him angry in all kinds of good ways, and he couldn’t do anything about it because the feeling of your walls closed up around his cock so hard was the greatest accompaniment to that disrespect. 

He kissed your lips hard, with a light bite, as he started to thrust into you against your own rhythm. You thought for a moment your hips are going to shatter if he continues slamming into you so furiously, but the discomfort made you edge. And he knew exactly how to make you come, and to come hard; he let go of your back and grabbed your jaw, palm half-way on your neck, fingers messily on your lips. He tightened his grasp on your thigh, definitely bruising it- it felt like a sharp hit, and made you gasp loud as you came to your release. It started to almost hurt when he didn’t stop… he always enjoyed making you come first, and fucking every last drop out of you until you helplessly collapsed and submitted to him. It felt better than killing. As you dropped onto your back, drowned with pleasure he gave it the final slams and you felt his seed fill you up. You watched his arch and moan, his eyes all the time set on your tangled love… you were still twitching around his cock. You both panted as he slowly pulled out. Euron lay himself on top of you, his head on your shoulder. He never did that before.

“You make me feel like the most powerful man in the world.” he said in a tired voice, lips brushing against your skin as he swayed the words.

“You will be, my king.”

“I will be no king without a queen to make me feel like one, (Y/N). I love you, and I swear to you on all these ships and seas that I will make you my queen.”

You needn’t answer. You simply wrapped your arms around him, Euron mimicing by tangling his own around your waist and pulling you close and inhaling the essence of nothingness that you just experienced.  
  
Rage on, storm.


End file.
